If I can't have you
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Short BDSM story between Sherry BirkinXClaire Redfield NSFW, Lemon This story is not aim for high quailty story
1. Part.1

**_Dominance_**

Sherry and Claire have known each other for seven years after the incident(RE:2). Claire watched Sherry go from being a 12 year old girl to a beautiful 19 year old girl. Sherry and Claire were very awkward at first but became very friendly after getting to know each other for seven years.

Claire was shocked two years ago by the death of her beloved Leon S. Kennedy. The aftereffects made her very mentally unstable. She did not get along well with others because of her insecure psychology, and she only stayed with Sherry. Sherry studied hard about the human mind to take care off Claire. As a result, Sherry graduated from Harvard University Psychiatry at age 18. Sherry asked her professors for advice and tried all possible treatments. But all of it was useless.

One day Sherry stumbled upon Netflix's '50 Shades of Grey' and found that the actions of the heroes in the film were similar to Claire's. Sherry contrasted Claire's action with that of the film's protagonist. She then concluded that Claire might dominate or to suffer, or to be dominated or to suffer, for sexual pleasure. Sherry saw various works related to BDSM to understand BDSM. As Sherry studied BDSM, she became increasingly interested in BDSM.

After much research, Sherry finally decided to sacrifice her body and mind for Claire. Sherry endlessly wondered, "Is this really the way for Claire? Should I really do it?" Sherry went to the professor and talked. The professor then advised, "You don't have to. But if you really love her and don't want to see her suffer, you'll have no choice." Sherry decided to sacrifice herself after listening to the professor's advice. Sherry texted Claire, "Are you free this weekend?" Claire replied, "I have time. Why?" Sherry replied, "I have something to do with you," Claire replied, "Okay." Sherry went to a nearby cafe to organize her thoughts. Sherry had a coffee at a nearby cafe and thought about Claire. Sherry suddenly remembered Leon, who died two years ago, and decided to go to the graveyard where he was buried. Sherry recognized Leon as a father and Claire as a mother. Because Sherry's dad left her with bad memories, and Sherry's mom didn't care for her. Sherry bought a rose from a nearby flower shop and rode on a motorcycle to the cemetery.

Half an hour later, Sherry arrived at the cemetery. He left his motorcycle on the road next to the area of Leon's graveyard and headed for Leon's graveyard. Sherry arrived in front of Leon's graveyard. Leon's tombstone said, "Happiness grows bigger as you share it." Sherry saw the phrase and felt various emotions. Then tears fell on Sherry's eyes. In the end, Sherry shed tears as if she couldn't stand the feelings. She put a rose in front of the grave and said, "I love you, Dad." She wiped her tears and went home. Sherry arrived home. Sherry tried to take a shower with warm water while listening to her favorite song to refresh her mood. Suddenly Claire came to her and asked, "Are you gonna shower?" Sherry replied, "Yes." Then Claire asked, "Would you... take a shower together?" Sherry agreed. Claire took off the red leather jacket, gray tank top and jeans she wore seven years ago, and went into the shower first She took off her black leather jacket, tight jeans, and a black T-shirt and thought, "Yeah ... this opportunity may not come anymore, so let's take it positive." Sherry later entered the shower and they showered together. As they showered comfortably, the time came for dinner. They began to have a choice disorder for dinner menu. So they searched for nearby restaurants on Google Maps, and decided to go to places with good ratings. They were similar in height and size, so they changed each other's clothes and went out.

As they walked, they talked about things they didn't normally talk about. On the way, they became so hungry that they urged each other to step on. They quickly arrived at the restaurant. They were hungry, so they just had two recommended menu items and two glasses of cola. When the menu came out they started eating. They were really hungry and ate plenty of vegetables they didn't normally like. Claire took out the card and tried to check it out, and Sherry stopped her and said, "I'll pay it today." Claire was instantly embarrassed by Sherry's willingness to pay. And Claire said, "Are you really going to pay?" Sherry replied, "Yes." Claire questioned Sherry's behavior, but she thought it insignificant. After paying for the meals, Sherry handed out peppermint candy to Claire. Claire took it without thinking. Without knowing that the payment for the meal and the candy were all planned. They held hands with each other and headed home comfortably.


	2. Part.2

They arrived home. As soon as Sherry went home, she said to Claire, "I have something to tell you, Claire." Claire asked, "What is it?" Suddenly, Sherry kissed Claire, and hesitated and said, "Claire, you know that..." Claire noticed what she wanted, but Claire pretended she don't know and asked, "What is it?" Sherry told Claire in a shy way, "Treat me like a slave tonight." Claire smiled and asked, "Do you really want to treat you like a slave tonight?" "Yes, Ms. Claire." Sherry answered. Claire took Sherry's hand and dragged it to her room. Claire locked the room door and lowered the curtain. Claire tied her hair up and looked at Sherry. Claire pushes Sherry against the wall. And Claire told Sherry, "Do what I tell you, my slave." Sherry replied, "Yes, master." Claire ordered, "If you don't do what I told you, you'll feel great pain." Sherry nodded. Claire ordered Sherry, "Slack down. I'll start lightly at first." Claire began to kiss aggressively, contrary to her orders. Claire took off Sherry's leather jacket while kissing Sherry. Claire was not satisfied with just taking off Sherry's leather jacket. So Claire raised Sherry's arm up. Claire stopped kissing and took off the dark gray tank top Sherry's was wearing. When Claire took off the tank top Sherry was wearing, she saw her expensive red bra and big breasts. Claire kissed Sherry's beautiful lips and big breasts alternately. Claire stopped kissing and ordered Sherry, "Mow out loud, my slave." She nodded. When Claire kissed again, Sherry began to moan loudly as Claire ordered.

Claire began to kiss more aggressively, as satisfied. Sherry began to moan louder and louder. Claire took off the jeans she was wearing after she kissed her lips and chest. When I took off my jeans, Sherry's expensive red panties were revealed. Claire looked at Sherry's expensive red panties, and she was jealous of her and said, "Your red panties look expensive." Sherry replied, "Yes, my master." Claire licks Sherry's thighs and panties once and begins to aggressively kiss Sherry's lips again. Claire took off Sherry's bra while kissing Sherry. Claire paused to kiss. Then she praised Sherry's breasts, "Your breasts is big and pretty." Then, in return, Sherry replied, "Now these breasts are now yours. I won't care what you do with these breasts. My master." Claire was happy with Sherry's attitude. So Claire praised Sherry, "I like your positive attitude, my slave." Sherry was happy to hear the compliments. Sherry responded to Claire's praise, "Thank you, master." Claire kissed Sherry. And to play with Sherry's breasts, Claire knelt. Claire started sucking from Sherry's big beautiful left chest. Claire started sucking from the top of Sherry's both breasts. Sherry began to make small moans. Claire was dissatisfied with Sherry's little moan, and began sucking her left nipple. Then Sherry started making loud moans. Claire was happy with Sherry's loud moan. Claire sucked enough of Sherry's left nipple and started sucking Sherry's right nipple. Sherry began to feel the sexual pleasure of suddenly rushing, with no time to take her breath. Sherry once again began to moan. Sherry moaned loudly enough to satisfy Claire. Claire ordered Sherry, "Keep me satisfied that way, my slave." Sherry replied, "Yes, my master."

Claire was tired of continuing to suck Sherry's nipples. So Claire stopped sucking Sherry's nipples and took a few deep breaths. After taking a deep breath, Claire told Sherry, "It's just an appetizer for a good time. Highlights are from now on. So get ready to satisfy me so much. If you don't satisfy me so much, you'll have a big pain. Did you get it, my slave?" She prepared her heart and promised Claire "I will never let you down. I promise you, my master." Claire smiled and said, "I like that attitude very much." Then Claire kissed deeply in Sherry's expensive red panties. After a deep kiss, Claire took off Sherry's panties and then tossed them, saying, "No matter how expensive panties, they won't interfere with my enjoyment." After taking off the panties, Claire ordered Sherry to "Turn around." Sherry obeyed orders. After Sherry turned around, Claire touched, kissed, and licked Sherry's pretty big ass for a long time. Claire just played with Sherry's ass for her sexual pleasure.

Claire, who had long played with Sherry's ass and satisfied her sexual pleasure, gave Sherry a signal for the climax. Sherry took a deep breath and prepared her mind. Claire told Sherry, "You must satisfy my sexual pleasure, my slave." Sherry replied confidently, "Okay, I will never let you down. My master." Claire took a deep breath and immediately began to lick her vagina. Claire took a deep breath and immediately began to lick Sherry's vagina. As Claire began to lick Sherry's vagina, Sherry's body bent like a bow. Sherry expressed her sexual pleasure with facial expressions and loud moans. Sherry asked her master for her sexual pleasure, saying, "Master ... Lick it more aggressively… please…" Claire hits Sherry's ass, "Shut up and do as I ordered. I'll do what I need to do." Sherry said, "Sorry, Master ..." Claire forgave Sherry's actions by telling Sherry, "Don't mind what just happened, let's continue." Claire continued to lick Sherry's vagina. After some time, a signal came to Sherry. Sherry told Claire, "I think it's about to come out ..." Claire then signaled Sherry by hand, saying, "Noticed" After a while, Sherry moaned as she cumed. Claire didn't spill a drop and put it all in her mouth. Claire swallowed the pussy juice and said, "Good work, my slave." Sherry said, "Thank you." Claire thanked her, "Good job, Sherry." Sherry also said, "Good work, sister." Then they were in bed together. Lie down and hug each other. After hugging, Claire grabbed Sherry's arm. Claire then confessed to Sherry, "I love you." Sherry also confessed to Claire, "I love you too." Then they fell asleep happily.


End file.
